


tonight we are young

by ravenraiyes



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, college students!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What side of the law is he on? Is he a traitor to criminal justice system for being friends with them? Should he report them? Should he just ignore it until they (eventually, c’mon, they’re Nomi and Wolfgang - both are hopeless idiots in love, something’s bound to go wrong) embroil him in one of their half-assed plans? Are there going to be eggs in the fridge when he opens it? Milk?</p><p>These are all questions he needs answered.</p><p>Preferably the ones about the food, because his stomach is growling and he doesn’t remember the last time he went grocery shopping.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight we are young

**Author's Note:**

> i really love this universe so much
> 
> also, will gorski is a dork.

Will keeps on adopting people.

 

It’s not like he means to, or anything, but by the end of his second week in his freshman year, he finds that he’s got a lot more friends than he’d ever had in his life.

 

(His best friend Diego likes to remind him that he was pretty much Will’s only friend throughout his whole high school career whenever he wants a favor, or whenever a cute girl is in the vicinity, and the thing is, Diego’s actually kinda right - something that Will is loathe to admit.)

 

But Diego’s no longer attending the same school as him - “I’m close, don’t worry Gorski, you can’t get rid of me that easily,” he’d said when they got their acceptances letters - so he’d been forced to find some new companions.

 

Rather, they found him.

 

They’re seven in total, and they’re all crammed in his dorm on this Friday night, munching on this and that and the chinese to-go that they’d ordered just ten minutes before.

 

It’d been Riley’s idea to have a get together at his place - since he did live in a single apartment off-campus it was easier to host a ‘party’ - and it had kinda been difficult to say no to the Icelandic native when she’d smiled at him with pleading eyes and clasped hands.

 

He’s cursing his weakness for cute girls with light blonde hair (if he’s being specific here, he’s only into Icelandic girls who DJ and are named Riley) when Wolfgang petulantly huffs, glaring at the container set down in front of him, as he settles in next to Capheus, who’s digging into the chow fun with renewed vigor, oblivious to the angry volcano right next to him.

 

Will thinks he’s acting like a five year old that didn’t get ice cream because Kala is seated next to Lito instead of him, chatting animatedly about something unintelligible from where they sat, looking quite happy as she digs into a container of chow mein.

 

But he doesn’t say it, mostly due to the fact that he’s pretty sure that the German could disembowel him with a dull pencil, and Will actually values his own life, thank you very much.

 

“Eat it,” Will says instead, chucking a pair of disposable chopsticks at his friend’s face. “I didn’t order this just so you could look at it, you know.”

 

“Okay, _mom_.” Wolfgang rolls his eyes, pulling the wooden sticks out of the flimsy wrapping, pulling them open with a rather aggressive motion.

 

“Thanks for the food, Gorski,” Nomi grins, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand - which, _gross,_ was she raised in a barn? - and Will grabs the napkins from the kitchen island and tosses them at her too.

 

“Use a napkin, you disgusting monster.” he mutters exasperatedly, wincing when she smacks her lips absurdly loud and does it again just to spite him, without the napkin he’d just threw in her direction.  

 

“No thanks, mom,” Nomi grins, and he not so subtly shoots her the finger as he sits down next to Riley, grabbing a carton of orange chicken.

 

“Just because I have manners and I like to make sure people behave like actual human beings,” Will says, pointing the chopsticks at Nomi and Wolfgang in particular, “does not mean I’m your mom.”

 

He grins, because he’s a fucking dork and he really loves opportunities like these.

 

“Besides, your mothers are _much_ uglier than I am.”

 

(The indignant, “Hey!” from Capheus and the resulting smack on the back on his head is totally worth it. Plus, Riley sends him a pretty great smile, so Will has absolutely no regret - loss of brain cells or not.)

 

___

 

There’s knocking at his door, and Will is tempted to just leave whoever it is on his doorstep out to dry because - _holy fuck, it’s three o’ clock in the morning_ , he thinks, craning his head to see the neon letters of his alarm clock.

 

Who the _fuck_ is up at three in the morning?

 

The answer is Lito, surprisingly enough.

 

Will yanks open the door, a biting retort about ‘fucking human decency’ and a ‘i love my fucking sleep’ at the ready when he catches sight of his disheveled looking friend.

 

The usually calm, cool, collected Lito isn’t anymore, no, he’s been replaced by a crazed madman - the collar of his shirt is untucked, his eyes are wild, like that dog that lived in his neighborhood’s streets, and suddenly, Lito’s hands are gripping Will’s shirt, clutching at it in desperation while the Latino bemoans something in rapid-fire Spanish.

 

He catches something like, “I’m going to die,” but he can’t really tell if it’s exactly that, because Will took exactly the two year minimum of foreign language and barely passed those classes - saying that he’s not exactly fluent in Espanol (cue super white washed accent here, as imagined) would probably be the understatement of the century.

 

Plus, as he’s said before, it’s fucking three a.m. in the morning.

 

He’s lucky if his brain decides to work before _noon_ , most days.

 

“You gotta help me, Will,” Lito babbles, nearly dragging Will onto the floor with him in his desperation, and Will calls on his linebacker skills from high school to keep himself upright as his friend collapses.

 

Will frowns at the sobbing mess standing on his doorstep, and allows himself to glance forlornly at the door to his luxurious, king sized bed once before sighing, already knowing that he’s going to pay for this later in the day.

 

“What do you need, buddy?”

 

“Bless your soul, _mija_ ,” Lito begins peppering Will’s feet with kisses - he leaves a mental note to disinfect every single surface Lito’s touched, because well, Will has absolutely no idea where those lips have been (Lito’s a bit of a player) - and Will rubs his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

 

Anything ending with an a in spanish ended up referring to the female sex, right? He wasn’t just hallucinating?

 

“Yeah, okay, Lito.” Will groans, gently extricating himself from the man’s enthusiastic appraisal. “Down, boy.”

 

“I swear someone’s been following me!” Lito nearly sobs, inciting a not so polite plea to shut up from Will’s next door neighbor. Will returns the sentiment, and returns his gaze to Lito’s disheveled one. His friend looks, for the lack of better word, spooked, like he’s maybe telling the truth this time - don’t look at him like that, Lito’s an actor with a penchant for the dramatics - and Will had heard of several accounts in this week alone involving suspicious characters tailing students home, which inevitably lead to mugging and running.

 

He frowns, looking past the hysterical man at the shadows surrounding his stoop for a hint of a shadow, or movement while Lito continues explaining the situation.

 

“And you’re the one training to be a policeman, so I - I - I thought that maybe you could help me,” Lito concludes, sniffling, and Will sighs, leaning against the door frame so there’s enough space for Lito to squeeze in.

 

“But you’re sleeping on the couch,” Will warns as Lito gives him a give hug and a hundred ‘thank you’s.

 

“No I’m not!” the Latino says childishly, and Will realizes his mistake too late - Lito sends him a smirk as he sprints to Will’s bedroom, slamming the door shut.

 

Of fucking course.

 

Will can hear the lock slide in place from where he’s standing, and resigns himself to getting the spare bedsheets he kept ready in a cabinet under the island just for scenarios like these.

 

Alright, so maybe he’s just a little bit matronly in the sense that he likes to be prepared, but mark his words, when the zombie apocalypse occurs, all those little shits will be dead, and he’ll be laughing at all of their unprepared asses.

 

(He’d probably end up saving all of them though, because he can’t really imagine a life where they’re not in his.)

  
  


___

 

The thing about Nomi that bothers Will is that she is _so_ bad.

 

He’s not talking about stealing cookies from the cookie jar when he’s not looking - she does that too, actually, now that he thinks of it - or parking in front of fire hydrants when it clearly says that she’ll get fined a hundred dollars or more if she does decide to do it.

 

And of course, because Nomi’s the kind of gal that likes to stick it to the man and do things against authority with guns blazing, middle fingers up, and a ‘fuck it yolo’ kind of attitude, she parks her little hybrid car in front of the yellow hydrant in front of his apart, much to his dismay.

 

The innocuous car is completely harmless looking regardless of the horrific crime being committed, and he tells her so, to which she replies smugly, “If I looked like a criminal, Gorski, I’d get tossed in jail more often. Trust me, looking innocent is pretty much seventy five percent of the whole thing.”

 

See?

 

She’s absolutely _criminal_ , and it doesn’t help that Wolfgang and she are pretty much cut from the same cloth - they love to compare stories of what terrible law breaking things they’ve done in the past, which simultaneously horrifies him and triggers an internal war within his own self.

 

What side of the law is he on? Is he a traitor to criminal justice system for being friends with them? Should he report them? Should he just ignore it until they (eventually, c’mon, they’re Nomi and Wolfgang - both are hopeless idiots in love, something’s bound to go wrong) embroil him in one of their half-assed plans? Are there going to be eggs in the fridge when he opens it? Milk?

 

These are all questions he needs answered.

 

Preferably the ones about the food, because his stomach is growling and he doesn’t remember the last time he went grocery shopping.

 

“Besides, parking in front a fire hydrant is something everyone’s done in their life, Gorski. It’s like a natural rite of passage. Like birthdays or hacking a firewall.” Nomi remarks from the kitchen as Will closes the door behind her.

 

She opens his fridge, and it’s like she can read minds (or maybe he’s just that transparent, shit - can Riley tell he’s hosting a crush the size of Iceland for her? Nah, he’s probably just going paranoid) because she tells him that there’s no more milk.

 

Then proceeds to whip out the carton and chug it straight from the box.

  
What a fucking monster.

 

“There’s no more milk anymore,” she amends, grinning unapologetically, and he shoots her a disgusted look while she fucking drags the back of her hand over her mouth again.

 

Is it too late to disown his friends?

 

Is that even a thing?

 

He really hopes it is, because he’s most likely going to go bankrupt with how many times he has to order to go or restock his refrigerator thanks to them.

 

___

 

“It’s a party, they said. It’ll be fun, they said,” Will grumbles into his red SOLO cup, which is filled with water - turning out like his dad is pretty much the last thing he wants to do in his life - and also because he’s the (self) designated driver for the night.

 

Finals week, or so affectionately termed, the ‘Hell Week’ by their friends, was finally over, and they’d all wanted to celebrate.

 

So as per Riley’s request (he’s seriously wondering who could deny her anything when she flashes one of her really cute smiles), they’d all got in Capheus’ van - “Welcome aboard the Van Damme, my friends!” - and went to the party she’d been hired to deejay for the night.

 

The plus side was that they all got in for free, but the thing was, Will didn’t do parties.

 

He didn’t do the crazy raves, the beer pongs, the body shots, or anything else that went down at places like these.

 

So, of course, he finds the most comfortable corner void of any horny couples, and sits, waiting out the night. Pulls out his phone, plays a couple rounds of Candy Crush before he loses all his lives, then switches to Farmville Saga before he dies in that game too.

 

He’s in the middle of a particularly intense cat video when someone taps on his arm.

 

“Hi stranger,” Riley grins, tapping her cup to his and taking a sip - Will’s too busy panicking about whether his cologne is too strong or if she can see him sweating in the poor lighting or even worse, did he brush his teeth this morning?

 

Oh god, this is it he’s going to die in a fiery explosion.

 

Cause of death? Riley Blue.

 

Speaking of which, she’s staring at him and -

 

Right. Speaking. He can do that, right? It’s been a skill he’s used constantly in his life and he should … really move his mouth and start doing it, or he’s going to drive her away.

 

“Hi,” he decides on eternities later, grinning at her as he clicks the power button and shoves his phone in his pocket.

 

“I, uh, thought you had to deejay?” He asks, then internally facepalms, because now it sounds like he wants to get rid of her and ugh, flirting with girls goes a lot easier in his head than it does in real life - now is a prime example of that.

 

“Yeah, but my shift’s over.” She grins, settling down next to him on the couch, and oh god their thighs are touching what is he supposed to do now what is he supposed to do -

 

“Yeah, get it, Blue! God knows Gorski’s been pining for you for ages, now!” Wolfgang hollers as he passes by, an apologetic Kala mouths “I’m sorry,” while she tries to corral the obviously drunk German, and just like that, the moment’s gone.

 

He doesn’t know whether to cry or thank Wolfgang for the distraction.

 

Probably the latter, because the number of girls that Will’s had experience with is, well, a big fat zero.

 

His mother and all his female cousins related to him don’t exactly count - according to Diego, they’re forced to keep conversation with you, so there’s that.

___

 

He finds another to bring into their group, a Korean girl named Sun, which he finds pretty funny because within the two weeks he’s seen her in his criminal justice class, he’s never seen her smile (he knows it’s terrible, but _c’mon_ ).

 

But he has seen her around campus, always by herself, so while they’re going over the agenda for the day, he slips her a piece of paper with his address and the words, “Do you want to hang with me and my friends?”

 

He nearly misses the quiet, small, “Yes.” scrawled on the paper when she hands it back to him.

 

But she’s here now, slipping into their little group quite easily - easier than he’d expected actually - and now their Friday nights have become hers.

 

To his horror, she admits to being in prison once during a game of Never Have I Ever (“A juvenile detention center,” she’d clarified, but to Will that still was a form of prison, so that’s what he was calling it), which of course, immediately got Nomi and Wolfgang’s approval.

 

Her knowledge of science leads to interesting discussions with Kala - actually, he’s still not sure what her major is, but he’s pretty sure Sun rocks it, considering how well-rounded she is - while her no nonsense attitude calms Lito down, who’s prone to bouts of dramatics here and there.

 

She punches him affectionately and call him little brother in Korean (which he finds ironic, seeing as he’s heads taller than her) and ‘accidentally’ shoves him into Riley whenever Sun thinks she’s being funny.

 

She’s not, but he appreciates the sentiment, because every time he nearly runs Riley over and that gives him an excuse to help her up and flirt.

 

(He’s a horrible person, he knows.)

 

He thinks her favorite, though, out of all of them, is the Kenyan native - whenever she’s talking to Capheus, it’s kinda crazy, because the corners of her mouth lift just a tiny bit, and for Sun, that’s a fucking megawatt smile.

 

And as they’re all sitting around in his tiny apartment, crammed with food and friends and happiness, he thinks he couldn’t be any happier.

 

And no matter how many times he bemoans the little habits of his friends, or how many times he complains about how he regrets becoming a part of their cluster, as Kala calls them, he knows that he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i really want to write more of this universe. what do you guys think?
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated!
> 
> [my tumblr is here if you want to drop some prompts off!](http://goreskied.tumblr.com/)


End file.
